1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a convention microwave oven and more particularly, to a microwave oven with a function of a tableware dryer and a drive control method thereof for enabling the microwave oven to be used as a tableware dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of microwave ovens are well known in the art. Such microwave ovens do not have a function of a tableware dryer. Such microwave ovens have only a function of heating food. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional microwave oven of such microwave ovens comprises a magnetron 4 for generating a high frequency, a waveguide 5 for transferring to a cavity 1 the high frequency generated from the magnetron 4, a turntable 3 mounted on the bottom of the cavity for turning food, a roller 9 for supporting and smoothly driving the turntable 3, a turn table motor 2 for driving the turntable 3, a heater 6 mounted on the rear portion of the cavity 1 for generating heat, and a ventilator 7 for blowing into the cavity 1 the heat generated from the heater 6.
The microwave oven, after placing food on the turntable 3, is switched on, and a high frequency is generated out of the magnetron 4. The frequency is conducted to the cavity 1 through the waveguide 6, and thus, the food on the turntable 3 is evenly heated while the turntable 3 is turned by the turntable motor 2.
Meantime, in order to cook the food on the-turntable 3 with heat, the magnetron 4 is not driven. The heater 6 and the ventilator 7 are driven so that the food on the turntable 3 is heated since the heat generated from the heater 6 is transferred into the cavity 1 by the ventilator 7.
And also, a conventional stirrer fan type microwave oven heats the food on the glass dish evenly therein since the stirrer fan evenly spreads the high frequency into the cavity thereof.
As mentioned above, the conventional microwave ovens do not have a function for drying tableware, but only the function of heating food.
However, when metal tableware is put in the cavity of the microwave oven for drying, sparks are created due to the high frequency. Therefore, such conventional microwave ovens have a drawback in that they cannot be used as a tableware dryer.